Hayate Uchiha
The last flame of a blaze often burns the brightest Background Write about your character's history here. Include anything that may give your character depth. Personality and Behavior Hayate is by no means an upstandish or aloof person, but carries many of the notable traits of his clan, and as such is by nature a fairly quiet and somewhat solitary person at times. Not a man of unnecessary words, he prefers to listen to others and then deliver his verdict following the analysis. Although he can sometimes appear cold, he cares deeply for his family and village, and took his role as the eleventh Hokage very seriously, wishing to honour his predecessors. He has grown over the years in his acceptance of others and willingness to involve himself in social life and is regarded as one of Konoha's finest Shinobi, as well as a truly gifted Fire Release user even amongst the Uchiha. Hayate always maintains a calm and collected persona, even in the heat of battle, believing that giving into emotion during conflict or trauma will only make the situation worse, and he is known to rarely ever raise his voice or become angered. He is a loving father, husband and friend, and is fiercely protective of those he cares about, prepared to protect them by any means possible. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Ambitions In his younger days, Hayate wished to surpass his sister Rin and become worthy in the eyes of his father. Nowadays, Hayate wishes only to protect those and that which is dear to him. Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities Ninjutsu: Hayate's ninjutsu abilities are among the most powerful within Konohagakure, perhaps even the known world. Being chosen as the eleventh Hokage only demonstrated his abilities, surpassed by a handful of Shinobi, including his sister, the current Hokage. Already a wielder of the five nature types, as well as Yin and Yang release, Hayate's ninjutsu only increased when he gained the Rinnegan, giving him newfound abilities such as Yin-Yang release and the Six Paths techniques. Taijutsu: While not a taijutsu specialist, Hayate is more than capable of holding his own in hand to hand combat, being able to take on several opponents at once without too much strain. Hayate is also skilled in kenjutsu, a skill he utlises regularly as the Anbu Commander. Genjutsu: Another forte of Hayate's is his skills in genjutsu. Already gifted in illusions due to his heriditary dojutsu, he has honed his skills in genjutsu over time, and has become associated with its use, often using it to end a conflict before it has begun. Intelligence: While Hayate took years to show promise in regards to academic intelligence, he became quite the intellect, with his knowledge of ninjutsu and his iron will being his biggest mental strengths. Hayate has shown himself to be a shrewd tactician, although nowhere to the exent of strategists such as Shikako Nara. Strength: While unable to go blow to blow with those who possess enchanced strength, Hayate displays more than above average strength, which he often twins with his taijutsu skills. Speed: On a par with his brother-in-law Isegkei, one of Hayate's most noted attributes which he has developed rigorously over the years is his blistering speed, mostly thanks to his mastery over his kamui abilities. Stamina: As an Uchiha, Hayate was born with a greater stamina amount and chakra pool than average. He can exert himself for hours on end without tiring, and use high level ninjutsu several times over before needing to rest. Hand Seals: As a ninjutsu geared shinobi, Hayate has had to hone his hand seals to excellence. After many years of practice and failure, he can utilise one handed seals, rarely requiring the use of both hands. Sharingan: The mark of all true Uchiha, Hayate like many of his clansmen before him awakened his Sharingan at an early age after a particularly heated confrontation with Toshi Hyūga. Hayate can use it to see chakra, replicated bodily movements and copy techniques. Hayate can also use several abilities unique to the Sharingan, such as the hypnosis genjutsu, and the legendary Izanami and Izanagi. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: Hayate awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan the moment he struck down his sister in a mercy killing. Whereas his sister was granted the black flames of Amaterasu and the time warping of Tsukoyomi, Hayate's eyes manifested to give him the skill of Kamui. With his left Mangekyo, Hayate can transport anyone or anything within his line of sight to any location he can visualise in his mind, or into his own unique dimension, and keep them there until he wishes to expel them. The right Mangekyo is used to accomplish this feat at a close range, allowing Hayate to seemingly teleport himself and anything he touches, as well as to enter the Kamui dimension. With both eyes activated, Hayate can also activate the legendary Susanoo. Upon the invasion of Konohagakure, Hayate lost both his sister and his parents, with his father granting him his eyes upon his death for any challenges his son may face in life, thus soon after granting Hayate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Rinnegan: Ever since his sister's death, Hayate sought to bring her back to the world, however possible. With his newfound resources, Hayate set about earthing the old secrets of rebirth kinjutsus. It was during that time that he learned more about his ancestor Sasuke's Rinnegan, and the restorative properties the dojutsu held. Over the years he scoured the lands for shreds of information regarding Sasuke's DNA, finally achieving his goal and activating the Rinnegan, eventually bringing his sister back from the jaws of death, almost at the cost of his own life. Although unable to revive the dead any longer, Hayate's Rinnegan grants him a multitude of powerful abilities, including the Six Paths.